


Harvey Girls Island?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: What if the Harvey Girls got stuck on a deserted island? This is how I think it would go.Turns out, it's one of Lumpy's own story ideas.





	Harvey Girls Island?

_One seemingly perfect summer night, the Harvey Girls go on a boat ride for a vacation. That being said, their trip comes to a sudden stop when a terrible rainstorm hits the boat and they crash-land on a deserted island. After the Girls reunite, they acknowledge that they have to stay together and use their skills to survive. Audrey, Dot and Lotta venture into the jungle and find a wide variety of resources, such as banana leaves, palm fronds, vines, grass and driftwood. They use their resources to craft beds for themselves to sleep on at night._

_Discovering that a group of friendly but wild chimps live on the island, Lotta uses some bananas to befriend them and encourages them to fetch food and material for her and her friends. The chimps - nicknamed DK, Diddy, Dixie and Cranky - each bring back a variety of resources and edibles, while Audrey hunts for clams and Dot builds bamboo spears, fishing rods and nets, umbrellas and a roofed shelter for the Girls. That night it rains, so the Harvey Girls retreat into the shelter to keep themselves dry and build a few chairs, a couch, tables and clamshell lamps._

_The next morning, the Girls repair the shelter and the chimps bring back sisal and hard wood along with berries. Dot realizes she can create ropes and twine with the sisal and decides to do so, while Audrey and Lotta explore a cave. Audrey finds a large amount of obsidian and Lotta finds quite a few stones, which they bring back to Dot. That night, Lotta concocts a drink out of raspberries and strawberries that she shares with Audrey and Dot, the latter of whom simply thanks her._

_A few days later, Dot goes to collect as much bamboo, vines and sisal as possible, claiming to be working on a surprise for her friends. Meanwhile, Audrey and Lotta's own building skills improve as Audrey manages to make three pairs maracas out of coconut shells and pebbles, while Lotta creates hair accessories and bracelets made of hibiscus, lilies and other flowers. Finally, one miraculous evening, Dot's creation is finally finished, and she reveals to her friends that it's a large enough sailboat to escape the island. Audrey and Dot are delighted and bring every one of their creations and belongings - except for the shelter - onto the sailboat, as well as every resource and food item they have collected. They then depart, saying goodbye to the island and wishing the next inhabitants good luck on surviving._

_The Harvey Girls return to Harvey Street and bring all of their things to their trailer, with Dot writing about the adventure with her friends. Lotta admits that even though she is happy to be home, she will miss being on the island. Audrey and Dot reassure her that they'll always remember the island and all of its natural things. In fact, Audrey decides to bring the heart of the island back to them by building a fire outside the trailer and playing her maracas with her friends. The story ends with all of them laughing happily._

"I gotta say, Lumpy," said Sniffles, "I really like this idea for a Harvey Street Kids episode. I hope it gets made someday!"

Lumpy blushed. "So do I. I think it'd be really interesting for the Harvey Girls, even if it's been done a lot before."

"Yeah, it has," Sniffles admitted with a chuckle. "But it's something I'd like to see, too. Although I do have a question..."

"What's that?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Will there be any sneezes or tickle scenes?" Sniffles giggled.

"Oh, sure!" Lumpy said with a smile. "I was thinking of making Dot and Lotta sneeze a few times due to the flowers, and maybe have Audrey sneeze from a bird's feather or something. I didn't know where to put those scenes, though, since they're not important..."

"It's alright, Lumpy," said Sniffles. "I wouldn't mind seeing one of your works that was just a list of filler moments!" He giggled again, and Lumpy joined him.

"By the way, most of the harder words I put in were from the dictionary," Lumpy mentioned. "I'm better with details than words sometimes."

"That's alright, too," said Sniffles with a smile. "Again, that's a great story draft you came up with."

"Thank you," said Lumpy.


End file.
